1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sliding board, in particular a ski, with a running surface, an upper shell, and a core, optionally with steel edges, an upper web and a lower web, and with at least one interface element, connected to the sliding board body by means of at least one anchoring element, for arranging at least one binding element on the upper side of the sliding board.
The invention also relates to a method for the production of a sliding board, in particular a ski, in which a running surface, a core, an upper shell, and optionally steel edges, an upper web and a lower web, are built up in layers and interconnected in a mold under pressure and heat.
2. Related Art
A sliding board with a profiled rail system, consisting of at least one rail extending in the longitudinal direction of the sliding board, the rail being connected to the sliding board body by a dowel connection or anchored via at least one formed-on dowel or dowel portion, is known from EP-A-1 161 972. The fastening of the profiled rails is effected on the finished sliding board and consequently only replaces the otherwise usual screw fastening. In order to provide a sliding board with a premounted profiled rail system, it is therefore necessary to carry out fastening and mounting operations on the finished sliding board.